


Stuck in Overdrive

by The_Quartermasters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Loss of Control, M/M, Rough Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quartermasters/pseuds/The_Quartermasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to shut off his Dying Will, Tsuna seeks out Gokudera to work off some pent up energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS. This is fic hot off the presses, JUST written and never been released in all our years of smut production! Please enjoy some completely plot-less super self-indulgent smut (with delicious submissive Gokudera.) <3

It was a very ordinary afternoon at the base. Yamamoto and Ryohei were away and Hibari was visiting for the day. Gokudera was holed up in his workshop but a few hours ago he had shared an early lunch with those on base. Tsuna had begged Hibari and Tetsu to stay for an evening meal after their sparring and received a faint snort that implied it was a vague possibility. Everyone was in good spirits when they parted ways and Hibari and Tsuna left to train.

Several hours after, Gokudera's rapt attention was interrupted by a quick, terse knock on his door. When he answered it, he was startled to find the Tenth there in a most irregular and distressing state. Firstly, he was scraped, scratched and bruised -- not a terribly unusual result of an intense training session (particularly with Hibari) but blood still gleamed fresh in his cuts and at the corner of his lip. His clothes were unsalvageable, tattered and torn with rough battle and his skin was flush and damp. Most unusual of all though, was the flame that was at a healthy roar between Tsuna's brows. The strange not-exactly-heat sensation of dying will hit Gokudera like opening a metaphysical oven. Tsuna's gloves were missing but in spite of this, there was an occasional spark or flicker around his fingers. 

"May I come in?" Tsuna asked, his voice husky and formal in a way that sent chills down Gokudera's spine not for the first time. But unlike his commanding calm on the field of battle, Tsuna's voice had an undercurrent of tension and urgency. The flame lit his lidded, amber eyes which stared into Gokudera's.

“Tenth!” Gokudera answered, trying to shake the vague sense of unease that Tsuna’s current state inspired. He backed away from the door quickly enough, though, gesturing for his boss to enter. “Are you okay?” It wasn’t the first time Gokudera had encountered Tsuna under the influence of the dying will, but something about today was different. The not-heat rolled off his skin in waves, worryingly, like he couldn’t control it. “Maybe I should call Reborn…”

"No," Tsuna answered quickly, giving an agitated wave of his hand. "He'll do nothing but beat and scold me." His breath was a little slow and a little shaky as he entered and crossed Gokudera's work shop to the small kitchen it housed. He downed a glass of water but the ethereal flame didn't waver, even when Tsuna swiped his hand through it, wiping his tense brow. "I can't get it to shut off," he explained. He looked down at one hand, frowning deeply when his efforts to suppress the licks of flame between his fingers failed. 

“What did Hibari say?” Gokudera wondered. Surely the man wouldn’t have left Tsuna in this state without some kind of explanation or suggestion. “He did this, after all,” the bomber griped, frowning as he watched Tsuna try and fail to rub the flame out. 

“Hibari’s being tended to by Bianchi,” Tsuna responded with a frustrated but only slightly regretful frown. “I doubt he’ll agree to stay for dinner now. But he was the one trying to provoke me into it. He’ll probably be satisfied when he wakes up. Ugh!” Flames flared at his finger tips with his failing efforts and he finally just let his hand drop. “It’s very uncomfortable.” His first sign of actual distress was when Tsuna tentatively reached for Gokudera’s hand, fingers hovering to make sure the shimmering-not-heat didn’t hurt.

Gokudera reached out without pause, taking Tsuna’s hand firmly in his own, worry plain on his features. He wasn’t happy that Hibari had left Tsuna like this, but he supposed being unconscious was a reasonable excuse for not telling the Tenth how to shut the dying will off. “Has this happened before? Will it pass? What can I do to make you more comfortable? I don’t like this, Tenth…”

Tsuna gave a faint sigh of relief at the acceptance of contact and with permission, he eased in close to Gokudera, arms coming around the bomber's waist. They were both dirty, Tsuna from fighting and Gokudera from working on drones, smudged with grease. "It'll pass," he assured his companion, confident and dismissive and concerned with his experience at the moment. And pressing in enough to breathe the aftershave from Gokudera's throat, Tsuna complained, "I'm all roiled up inside, there's too much power with no fight to aim it at." Skin tingled under the hand that slid up Gokudera's front and found its way to his jaw. "Too much energy." There'd been times in the height of passion that Gokudera could see the underlying layer of will, when pleased, powerful seduction surfaced. This was different though, this look that Tsuna leveled at him. This look was burning and predatory, poised for attack and ready to devour him. "Help me work it off."

The words, the look in his eyes, sent shivers of arousal across Gokudera’s skin, but he didn’t allow himself to sink into it, instead easing himself back just a little, still allowing the contact, but trying to quell the heat between them. “I-- I don’t know, Tenth. You aren’t really… yourself. It would be… taking advantage.” He bit his lip, expression apologetic. “We-- we could spar,” he suggested. “If you need to fight?”

The bomber was correct that this was not the demur or hemming Tsuna that he was more familiar with. “No,” he insisted in a growl, pressing back into Gokudera’s space when he shied. Still in the kitchenette, Tsuna turned them without hesitation, pinning Gokudera’s hips to the edge of the counter with his own. He wasn’t rough or forceful -- it was just easy to forget that in this state, Tsuna had the strength to take whatever he wanted from Gokudera. “I don’t want to spar. I want your clothes off." His hands firmly on the edge of the counter on either side of Gokudera's hips, Tsuna pressed into him and kissed first his jaw and then throat. When he softly bit, teeth scraping longingly, energy shivered through the flame that lapped at Gokudera's cheek.

“F-fuck…” The word slipped from Gokudera’s lips without thought, and he almost apologized, when Tsuna’s hips rolled against his and the thought died on his tongue. Tsuna had grown into a charismatic man even without the advantage of his dying will, and now, saying no was something that would have taken literally every ounce of Gokudera’s rapidly dwindling self control. Still, he had to be sure, for Tsuna’s sake and for the sake of his conscience. “Y-you’re sure?” he insisted. “...that this is-- nngh! okay?”

"I'm sure," Tsuna responded, stopping in his urging ministrations to bring both hands to Gokudera's face and look at him again. He was earnest, in control if also in discomfort, sweat beaded on his brow. "I promise, I'm fine. I just... need you. Help me, Hayato." The last words were pleaded across Gokudera's lips but it was laced with the purring, fanged, dangerous demand that was burning in Tsuna's core.

A full body shiver vibrated across Gokudera’s skin, and he gasped into Tsuna’s mouth, fingers tightening reflexively at Tsuna’s hips. His eyes went wide briefly, then closed tightly as he allowed the Tenth’s words to be the permission he needed to continue. “Okay,” he moaned, a breathy sound. “I’ll help you. Whatever you need. Just…” he laughed a little, pressing his brow to Tsuna’s. “Just tell me if it gets worse, okay?”

“I will,” Tsuna smiled fondly at him, brushing a thumb over Gokudera’s soot-smudged cheek. His mouth eased Gokudera’s nervous one into a slow, powerful kiss that had every intent of undoing Gokudera in moments. Tsuna’s tongue reached for him, plying him open with skilled and unrelenting hunger. Both hands moved into Gokudera’s hair, Tsuna dragging him insistently toward a needy simmer similar to Tsuna’s own affliction. Lapping at Gokudera’s nicotine flavored tongue, a shuddering growl hummed between them.

Gokudera groaned openly into the kiss, pressing forward obediently as heat rose in his face, prickling the skin at his throat, spreading lower. “Ts-- Tsuna,” he breathed, shaking as the smaller man took his lip between gentle teeth, nipped at already swollen flesh. “Tsuna,” Gokudera tried again. “Let me suck you off,” he hummed, embarrassment coloring the tips of his ears. “Please…” 

“Yes,” Tsuna purred back to him with heady approval. He took one more kiss, fingertips admiring the faintest hint of appearing mid-day stubble. When he finally let Gokudera have a breath, he took a quick stock of the room and coaxed the other man toward his work station. He shed the ruined sweatshirt, leaving him in jeans and a thin tee, and sank into Gokudera’s work chair, toeing off scuffed sneakers. With the confidence of dying will, Tsuna lounged in the chair with the air and poise of a truly powerful mafioso don. The look he aimed up at Gokudera was not shy, not coy -- it was impatient, smoldering and demanding when Tsuna unzipped his own jeans.

It took less than a beat for Gokudera to scramble forward and fall to his knees on the floor before Tsuna. His hands lifted instantly to Tsuna’s thighs, sliding up and he moved forward, already salivating in a wholly undignified way. He moaned audibly when Tsuna pulled himself free, stiff and pink, a glistening pearl of precum already quickly gathering before dripping slow and enticing. Gokudera surged forward, lips parted, tongue leading, to suck that drip into his mouth before it fell. He licked up the length of Tsuna’s erection, hungry but savoring it before he got to the tip and closed his lips around it with a hum of satisfaction.

Tsuna drew in a long, deep breath; relief and gratitude were in the sigh that he gave for Gokudera’s loyal attention. “Yes, please…” Not needy or hopeful or begging -- it was a polite and unnecessary order, Tsuna watching without shame Gokudera’s wet mouth taking him. One hand found Gokudera’s shaggy, silvery hair to move it from his face and thread his fingers through it with languid affection. “Mmm… perfect…” In spite of the ethereal flames still present and his obvious urgency, Tsuna seemed unhurried, happy to let Gokudera take his time. “I knew I could count on you…. ah…”

Gokudera felt only slightly ashamed by how much harder he got with Tsuna’s praise. He ached in his grease-stained jeans, and his nipples rubbed stiff under the cotton of his shirt. He hummed happily around Tsuna’s own arousal, only just barely managing not to look too desperate for it. He wasn’t even under the influence of something like the Dying Will. His desire came from nothing but wanting to make the Tenth feel good, easing the heat in his blood-- or at least putting it to good use. He took Tsuna deep then, without warning, opening his throat wide, practiced. He suspected that in Tsuna’s state, finishing him off once wouldn’t be enough, so he didn’t take his time, or drag it out. He wanted it, wanted to taste him, to make him see white while he swallowed him down.

Delighted moans rewarded his efforts, Tsuna’s fingers tangled in Gokudera’s hair, nails biting when he inspired a gasp or a shudder. Though he still radiated power and control, he gave himself up completely to Gokudera and his tongue that both soothed and stoked the fire desperate to burst from his skin. Tsuna sank deep into the chair, finding the best angle to just-so-subtlely push Gokudera’s nose into auburn curls. A shaky sigh followed, bellowing flames that were already flickering through Gokudera’s hair on Tsuna’s fingertips. The will at his brow, above the lidded eyes that watched him shamelessly, burned bright and surged with the shudders of Tsuna’s body like wild fire in gusts of wind. “You want me to come,” Tsuna observed in that knowing and just slightly detached way, though there was effort in keeping his breath reasonably slow. 

Gokudera groaned in agreement, no reason to lie. He did want it. He wanted it like he was dying of thirst and this was the only water. His face flared red, unsure how he could already be so undone, just from sucking Tsuna off. Maybe the Dying Will’s energy was rubbing off on him. His thumbs dug harder into Tsuna’s thighs, and he let his tongue loll, slicking Tsuna’s skin, saliva dripping from Gokudera’s chin, staining the worn leather of his chair. The bomber had a detached sort of thought that he wouldn’t be able to work in this chair for weeks without getting a hard on after this. 

“Mmm…” Tsuna’s head fell back, utterly indulgent and basking in the urgent, almost desperate desire that Gokudera had for him. The grip in the silver shag of Gokudera’s hair guided him expertly, intuition and experience allowing comfort to both of them. “Ah… I’ll let you have this, Gokudera-kun… but I still want to be inside you…” He looked back to his partner again with a breathless, pleased smile. “Soon…” He let Gokudera’s gusto take over, though Tsuna’s hands remained to feel his movement, to pet and clutch and tug at Gokudera with his pleasure.

The promise of more, of getting Tsuna inside him, made Gokudera’s movements more urgent, and he moaned wantonly, holding nothing back as he begged Tsuna for his release. His own erection strained, almost painful, against the inseam of his jeans, but Gokudera ignored it, so focused on bringing Tsuna to his finish. His head bobbed energetically, and he varied the pace, quick and sharp first, then slow, lingering, tongue flicking hard at Tsuna’s tip, coaxing the drip of pleasure, mixing with the salt of Tsuna’s skin.

Breath and frame shook, even the dignity of dying will having its limit until Gokudera’s skill and devotion were breaking him down to murmured praises. “Ah-- yes-- Hayato… so good… Ah!” Tsuna gripped at the shoulders of Gokudera’s shirt, head tossed back and biting his lips in the shuddering, agonizing moments before orgasm. It was almost a struggle to give in, to let it end, but he owed it to his dutiful right hand man. Climax crashed over his lean frame in a surge of wild flame that burst bright from his brow and fingers, searing down Gokudera’s spine while Tsuna’s taste flooded his tongue.

Gokudera might have cried out, if his throat and tongue weren’t so thoroughly occupied, but instead he whined and swallowed as fast as he was able, determined to take as much of Tsuna’s pleasure as he could. Despite his enthusiasm, his face was soon a mess, lips and cheeks wet and flushed, come and saliva dribbling down his chin to hit the concrete floor with a quiet pat, pat. He sucked and lathed at Tsuna’s cock with desperate swipes of his tongue, only letting it finally slip free from his mouth when breathing became a challenge and he could no longer feel it pulsing against his tongue.

As Gokudera suspected, when the Tenth looked upon him again, both the flame and his lust for Gokudera were still decidedly present. He was panting faintly but still had the even mellow of dying will when he eased Gokudera away from his skin. Tsuna’s gaze raked over the lurid, wet vision of a man at his feet and he took a beat to catch his breath and catch stray drips from Gokudera’s chin, offering his fingers to be licked clean. “You are a very skilled man, Hayato,” Tsuna purred to him.

Gokudera gladly and eagerly sucked those digits into his mouth, humming as Tsuna offered each one, and he skillfully licked them clean. He hummed, pleased by Tsuna’s praise, warm spreading through his chest and pooling in his stomach. His arousal gave a throb, reminding him of its presence, but he wanted rather, to stay focused on Tsuna instead. When the Tenth’s fingers left his mouth, he pressed forward, kissing his thigh, his hip, pushing up Tsuna’s shirt to kiss his belly, eyes drifting upward to Tsuna’s face. “Will you fuck me now?” he asked, not at all impatient, one hand lifting to circle the base of Tsuna’s arousal, still firm and hot as ever, as though Gokudera hadn’t just sated himself on it once already. He gave it a good, slow stroke, shivering to feel it jump in his palm.

“Mm, yes,” Tsuna responded with a smile and the languid but genuine enthusiasm of one offered a heavenly dessert after a feast. With an astounding steadiness and without word or request, Tsuna switched their places and wasted no time in peeling away all garments below Gokudera’s waist. He gave a few light touches, sighed with pleased appreciation when Gokudera’s achingly neglected cock slipped through his fingers. On his knees between Gokudera’s bare thighs, Tsuna let him watch while he wet his fingers and kissed at a pale hip when his fingers came to tease at the place Gokudera wanted him most. “Do you have anything safer than motor oil in here?” Tsuna wondered, watching Gokudera’s face while rubbing slow, wet circles around his hole.

“Of course,” Gokudera gasped, lips parted and wet, hand shaking only a little when he pointed to one of the drawers in his work bench. He smiled a little then, licking at the corner of his own mouth, still tasting Tsuna there. “I’m always prepared for you,” he reminded the Tenth, hips canting against the teasing fingers.

Tsuna gave a smirk that might have coy or flirty or even bashful on any other day. But today the torrent of the fierce power in him made him sear for Gokudera with only lust and hunger. “Good,” he said, husky and kissed Gokudera’s knee before retrieving his dutifully hidden supplies. Tsuna wasted no time in slicking his fingers but was gentle and careful when he began with two, thwarting a whine about teasing. He guided one of Gokudera’s knees over his shoulder, kissing the inside of his thigh when he was pressed to the final knuckles. He would not be distracted from taking in the sight of him though, Tsuna watching with cheeks hot and pink as he fucked Gokudera slow and deep and grinding with three fingers. “Mm… /Sei incredibile, Hayato…/” The Italian spilled from his tongue flawlessly, whether it was from some ingrained talent tapped by dying will or simply the calm confidence it produced.

Gokudera shivered, unprepared for the way the Italian, fluent on Tsuna’s tongue, set his blood boiling. His voice spilled unchecked, pleased moans peppered with impatient grunts and the grind of hips, pressing, shifting, searching for more. “Please, Tenth,” he begged, stiff nipples rubbing maddeningly against his shirt, cock so hard it slapped against his own stomach with each thrust of Tsuna’s fingers, dripping, smearing across pale skin. “I need you…”

A bright flicker of Tsuna’s flame seemed to agree and he rose to his feet and took both arms of the chair. It shrieked softly on the floor when Tsuna rolled it into place with its back firmly against the edge of Gokudera’s sturdy metal bench. A foot planted on the wheel base kept the chair in place when Tsuna gave a deft tug that pulled Gokudera’s legs around his waist and Gokudera’s body into a somewhat challenging but also promising position. Especially when Tsuna’s hands took his hips in earnest, easily handling his weight and quickly showing the potential of his heightened strength and focus. One foot on the concrete and one pinning the chair tightly in place, Tsuna’s jeans were slung low, giving him just enough space to guide their joining. It was slow and easy, Tsuna watching Gokudera’s face and gripping his hips until they settled. 

“I’m not hurting you?” Tsuna asked, his husky voice a crack to the boiling want and bridled power that his calm masked.

Gokudera shook his head vigorously, unable to form words in the moment, only realizing he’d been holding his breath when Tsuna sheathed himself fully, pausing there, filling him up completely. The bomber’s face was red, eyes watering just a little, but he gasped, hands reaching out to grasp at Tsuna’s arms, fingers slipping on sweat slick skin. “Tsuna!” He finally managed, more an exhale of breath than a voiced word. “Please,” he hissed through his teeth, legs squeezing hard at Tsuna’s waist. “Please, moooove…”

Tsuna gave a fond little laugh, handling Gokudera’s weight in the small of his back to free a hand. The touch that smoothed up Gokudera’s stomach and chest pushed his shirt up, letting Tsuna see more or less all of him and letting him rub and pinch at a nipple. Gokudera’s plea did not fall on deaf ears though and Tsuna did move, slowly at first, his touch urging Gokudera to relax and for their breathing to come together. When Tsuna’s hands returned to his hips, it was easy for him to offer the first earnest thrust and following tempo in spite of the juggling act. 

Gokudera’s voice spilled liberally from his lips, shaking with each thrust, his eyes hooded and hungry. “Yeah…” he breathed, approvingly, gratefully, and his legs loosened their grip enough to give Tsuna more room to maneuver. Every brush and pinch of his nipple sent jolts of electricity across his skin and into his middle and he rocked to meet Tsuna’s motions, back arching with pleasure. “Harder,” he begged, sweat already beading at his brow, rolling down his chest. “Please, fuuuuck…” He couldn’t bear it, to be empty of Tsuna for even a moment, his whole body quivering with demand. “More.” 

“Touch yourself,” Tsuna ordered, his fingertips digging into Gokudera’s hips. “I’ve got you.” Gokudera’s shoulders were pressed into the lower back of the chair, bent at a very pleasing angle, and the generous thrust of Tsuna’s hips made it squeak faintly. Tsuna must have considered it safe enough from the way he gave in to Gokudera’s begging. When Gokudera pleaded for it faster, he was given his wishes until Tsuna was breathless and Gokudera’s shoulders sore.

It took a moment for Tsuna’s order to process, and Gokudera’s shoulders were already aching with pleasant exertion when he remembered that the Tenth had told him to touch himself. Licking at his dry lips, Gokudera swallowed hard and reached between his thighs, shivering as his fingertips first brushed the place where Tsuna entered, gasping a little at the sparks it send through his blood to touch there. But that wasn’t what Tsuna had told him to do, and so he let his hand smooth upward, palm slipping up the underside of his previously neglected arousal. As soon as he did so, however, he had to bite his lip and grab quickly for the back of his cock, squeezing it hard as he fought to stave off an early finish, so overwhelmed with the combination of sensations in the moment. “F-ffuuuck…” he swore under his breath, heel digging into Tsuna’s tailbone, grinding through the denim. “Fill me up, please…”

“Mm… so greedy for me…” He teased but there was no mistaking the pleased and approving tone in Tsuna’s voice. The chair squeaked and even the sturdy metal workdesk shook with the Tenth's efforts, wrenches and screwdrivers shivering against each other. There was even the promise of scratch marks in the concrete where the chair wheels ground with protest. In his more unbridled moments, Gokudera's begging could coax Tsuna into treating him less carefully but today he had no hesitations. Tsuna's eyes were bright, focused entirely on the wanton man in his hold, the man pleading for his climax. "Brace yourself," Tsuna ordered and nodded with approval when Gokudera gripped the chair's arms. His weight was shifted back to the strength of one arm so that Tsuna could take Gokudera's cock in his deceptively slender hand. He didn't stroke in earnest, only held him and brushed a thumb along some of his more sensitive spots. "Almost," Tsuna said as warning, voice like hot coals. "Hold out."

His grip on Gokudera's cock was hot in its strange way and growing hotter, though thankfully the sparks dripping from his knuckles were wholly innocuous. It was disconcerting but awe-inspiring to have Tsuna's surging flame so near, and now, growing brighter, hotter. Tsuna laid into him with every intent of taking just what he needed, just as Gokudera wanted. But his thumb pressed tight at Gokudera's aching cock, intuition artfully holding them both off until the moment was perfect.

“I’m trying…” Gokudera whined, voice keening with the exertion of balancing out the need to hold out, to obey the Tenth, to give him what he wanted, and the desire that screamed in every corner of his body to finish, to give in, to crest and fall over the other side. But with each thrust, with every brush of fingers, every clatter and thump as their motion shook the workshop, with every instant that passed, Gokudera felt his self control slipping farther from his grasp. He shivered when he looked down, chin tucked against his heaving chest, and he groaned as he watched Tsuna take him, reckless but not cruel, overflowing with power and single-minded determination. “I can’t--!” Gokudera gasped. His toes and fingers felt numb, his limbs sparking with sensation as though everyone in him was drawing into one central point, preparing to explode outward.

It wasn't to late and his efforts were rewarded when Tsuna had no admonishments but only a broken cry as he plunged himself deep and held there. Flame roaring, panting mouth open, Tsuna's eyes snapped shut but his hand came into motion, suddenly jerking Gokudera hard and fast, demanding he crumble entirely. With a second shout, almost agonized in passion, Tsuna's dying will erupted into a fireball that enveloped them both. From the ignition a shockwave blasted the room, papers flying and tools rattling from the work desk. As though unaware of it, eyes shut, Tsuna's entirety was devoted to spilling deep and hot into Gokudera while demanding his simultaneous climax. 

Momentarily blinded, Gokudera shouted, squeezing his eyes shut against the wave of pressure, the pulse of dying will light, and the pleasure that overtook him, filled him up. His nails dug deep crescents into the faux leather of the chair’s arms and his breath is short, fast gasps through parted lips. For a moment it was too much, and he could do nothing but hold as still and tense as possible, waiting. And then, all at once, he tipped past that point, and everything that was building up, erupted. He came, hot and thick, messing his stomach and the shirt he still wore, shoved up to expose his chest. Tsuna’s hand didn’t slow at first, even moved faster, slick and purposeful, and Gokudera had to scramble to grab for his wrist, to still his motions with a desperate sound, choked from his throat. “S-stop! Stop, Tsuna, please!”

As quick as a candle being snuffed, the maelstrom of crackling will vanished with the ebb of Tsuna's climax. Tsuna's strength instantly reduced, they both sagged heavily, leaving the chair groaning with protest at how their weight settled into it. The young don managed not to collapse, but he did slip free so that he could settle to his knees and let Gokudera's feet again meet the floor. He was shaking, flushed and panting but with the spell of will finally under control, Tsuna looked up at him with warm, grateful eyes. He touched his brow with a sigh of relief, as though he needed confirmation of the flood of power receding. "Thank goodness," he moaned, melting against Gokudera's thighs and breathlessly kissing his skin.

Gokudera cracked an eye open when Tsuna leaned into him, and he hummed his agreed relief. “Feel better?” he asked, rubbing a thumb over Tsuna’s brow. He enjoyed the darker side of the Tenth, of course (he loved everything about the man after all), but he couldn’t help be be glad to see this Tsuna again, gentle and kind and maybe, occasionally, a little sheepish. 

“Yes,” Tsuna responded with the deepest of sincerity. He nuzzled thankfully into Gokudera’s touch when it came near, kissed his palm. “That was /terrible/!” It took a beat for his bemoaned scowl to fall into an embarrassed stammer. “I mean not THAT--THIS-- This was incredible. You’re a life-saver, Gokudera-kun, thank you.” Still between Gokudera’s thighs, Tsuna’s smile was chagrined and pink in his cheeks but warm with appreciation and love.

Gokudera couldn’t help but return that smile, fingers trailing tenderly over Tsuna’s jaw. “You are incredible,” Gokudera decided, humming at the flutter of Tsuna’s lips across his palm. He searched Tsuna’s open face for a moment longer than, just drinking in the sight of him. This transitioned quickly into a more thorough inspection, when Gokudera noticed a rather livid bruise on the side of Tsuna’s neck. “Did he hit you anywhere else?” Gokudera wanted to know. Not angry-- he knew how Tsuna and Hibari sparred-- but worried with the realization that Tsuna’s state may have kept him from feeling his own injuries until now . “Do we need to get you to the medic now that you aren’t hopped up on Dying Will?”

Tsuna shook his head with a smile for the bomber’s tenderness. “I’m all right. It’s not so much that he hurt me to get this started, he was just being /so/ frustra--OW--ow--ow ow ow--” All had seemed fine until that first tentative effort to rise to his feet only to discover screaming pain from head to toe. Groaning in misery, he sagged back down into Gokudera’s lap, his own limbs unwilling to offer much assistance at the moment.

Gokudera wasn’t the sort to say ‘I told you so’, at least, not to the Tenth. What he did do, however, was gather Tsuna up, lifting him and turning to deposit him into the chair, gently as possible. “I’m taking you back to your rooms, Tenth,” Gokudera deciding, voice only a little chiding as he dressed quickly, pausing to do up Tsuna’s fly and offer him a fresh shirt. “Since yours are shredded, you can borrow one of the clean shirts I keep here.”

“Thank you,” Tsuna sighed, weakly accepting the shirt and discarding his own. “Would you check in on Hibari-san after that? I’m sure he’s fine but…” He worried at his lip as he tugged the fresh shirt into place. Then he paused, looking at Gokudera’s own shirt which was in arguably worse a state than the one he’d just discarded, stiff with Tsuna’s come around the collar and Gokudera’s around the hem. Tsuna’s cheeks darkened but he couldn’t stop the wide smirk that he aimed up at the bomber. “Do you have a clean shirt for yourself as well?”

Gokudera looked down at his shirt with a faint grimace. “Ah-- no, just the one, but that’s okay, you should take it.” 

Baffled, Tsuna stared at him for a moment before laughing and feebly pulling the shirt off again. “Don’t be ridiculous. If we run into someone, they expect me to look beat up. They don’t expect… that.” He pushed the clean shirt back into Gokudera’s hand and laughing softly but fondly, he tried to find the arm holes in his shirt. Though he hissed faintly as he pulled his shirt on again, he had a warm smile for Gokudera when he got it over his head. “Maybe you could check on Hibari-san and come back to help me with a bath.”

“For you, I will check on that guy,” Gokudera agreed, reluctant only to leave Tsuna’s side. And maybe a little reluctant to spend any part of his time looking out for a man who was probably totally fine. “Let’s get you to your rooms first, though, yeah?” He didn’t like the idea of Tsuna having to walk back there by himself when he seemed to be hardly standing on his own.

Tsuna nodded agreeably, taking Gokudera’s offered hand to help him up. He winced his way to standing but once on his feet it wasn’t as bad. Before Gokudera could take his arm to assist to the hallway, Tsuna’s arms curled around his neck, warmth pressed to his front when Tsuna eased him into a slow but deep, grateful kiss. “Thank you for your help,” he said, smiling lips brushing while Gokudera’s support kept Tsuna’s shaky knees from buckling.


End file.
